1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to room or area dividers and more particularly to room dividers incorporating movable partitions having a utility depth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Room dividers have been employed to divide large rooms for multi-function purposes such as meetings, parties and the like. When smaller areas were desired, the partitions were closed so that a group of persons of reduced number would not feel uncomfortable in a large area or for the purpose of providing two areas for simultaneous use by smaller groups of persons.
Room dividers have heretofore comprised movable partitions suspended from a ceiling track and having a plurality of parallel vertical hinge or fold lines. When a particular area was desired to be partitioned, the divider, which was stored in a compressed pleated accordion fashion, was stretched and moved along the track to form an enclosure wall thus dividing a larger space into two or more areas.
The prior accordion pleated room dividers presented distinct disadvantages. Of substantial significance was the fact that a room which was divided in accordance with these prior structures always maintained the appearance of a divided larger area since the accordion pleated divider was a substantially conspicuous element. Furthermore, because the room divider was usually formed of thin flexible material, the appearance of a strong or sturdy partition wall could not be presented. Thus, at a social gathering, guests were required to be wary of the yieldable nature of the partition. Accordingly, people were reluctant to lean against such partition walls and could not employ such partitions as supporting surfaces. This, of course, resulted in inefficient space utilization. Such inefficiency in space utilization was further compounded by the very fact that an open partition was required to be stored along the side walls, thus depriving the area of otherwise utilizable space.